


Fictober-Dia 24- Paciencia, no es algo por lo que me conozcan

by No_time_for_names



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Tony resulta herido en una misión. Steve está ahí para cuidarlo





	Fictober-Dia 24- Paciencia, no es algo por lo que me conozcan

-Eres un idiota. -

-Tu idiota. - Tony apenas y respiraba, su voz detrás del traje era apenas audible, el equipo seguía persiguiendo a los secuaces de Hydra, el arma que habían creado había explotado gracias a Tony, pero él estaba demasiado malherido para seguir en la batalla contra los enemigos que quedaban.

-Debiste seguir el plan. -

-Paciencia, no es algo por lo que me conozcan. - Tony aun batallaba para respirar, le tuve que quitar el casco de su traje. Nos cubría a ambos de las balas con mi escudo.

-Si, lo sé, la paciencia es una virtud con la que no cuentas. -

Tony sonrió, estaba a punto de decir alguna tontearía cuando le hice una seña para que guardara silencio, él se quedó callado y alerta esperando que algo pasara.

\- ¿Que está pasando Cap? - Tony estaba aún en el suelo, cubierto de un lado por mi escudo y del otro por mi cuerpo limitando su campo de visión a prácticamente nada, preocupado trataba de ver como se desarrollaba la batalla.

-Nada, solo quería que te callaras. -

Tony me vio con mala cara y rodo sus ojos, aun trataba de moverse para ver cómo estaban el resto de Avengers. Esta vez yo sonreí.

-Quédate quieto, necesitas descansar, los demás están bien, están siguiendo el plan. -

Tony no dijo nada, pero me miró fijamente diciendo “Tony Stark no se queda quieto, no necesita descansar y mucho menos seguir un plan"

-Tony, por favor. - me acerque más a sus labios, el escudo aun nos tapaba. -Por mí. - le susurre antes de besarlo. Tony no tardo en regresar el beso, me mordía levemente los labios y jugaba con mi boca aun entre su dificultada respiración. Finalmente me aleje un poco de el para verlo, tenía el rostro lleno de moretones y aun así se miraba hermoso.

-Tu ganas Cap, solo por ti. -

Tony se intentó acercar para volver a besarme yo me moví para besar su frente, luego sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios, dejando un camino de besos en todos los lugares donde tenia moretones, Tony se quedó quieto y en silencio como pocas veces en la vida.

-Oigan, tortolos, ya terminamos. – la voz de Clint nos saco de nuestra pequeña burbuja, seguíamos detrás de mi escudo pese a que la pelea al parecer había terminado hace un tiempo.

-El Helicarrier de Shield nos espera afuera para ir a la torre Stark. ¿Tony puede llegar? - Natasha me pregunto desde el intercomunicador.

-No hay problema, yo me hare cargo. –

Tony seguía en el suelo, cargarlo no seria un problema de no ser por el traje.

-Tony necesito que te quietes el traje. –

-Ohh, capitán al parecer no soy el único que no tiene paciencia. –

-Tony, sabes de que hablo. -

Tony sonrió mientras hacia algo para desactivar el traje que se doblaba a si mismo en un pequeño compartimento del tamaño de una cartera en la mano de Tony.

Ya sin el traje fue sencillo cargarlo hasta la bahía medica del Helicarrier.

-No hagas algo tan estúpido otra vez. –

-No prometo nada. -

-Solo inténtalo. Por mí. – me acerque a su cama de hospital para darle un beso.

-Eso no te va a funcionar siempre. - Tony susurro cuando nos separamos para que el tomara aire.

-No pierdo nada con intentar. -


End file.
